


Captain Order

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bro - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Luffy want the best for everyone, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nakamaship, Post-Time Skip, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Les StrawHat se font sans arrêt demander en mariage et Luffy en a marre.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Captain Order

**Author's Note:**

> Idée d’un post Tumblr de allshadesofamber. On remercie LunaQueen pour la correction alors qu'elle ne connaît pas vraiment l'univers o/

« Vinsmoke Sanji, tu vas devenir mon mari ! »

Le blond souffla lourdement la fumée de sa cigarette avant de voir le capitaine pirate de l’équipage ennemi finir à l’eau par un coup de poing venant de l’autre côté du navire. C’était devenu une habitude qu’on lui demande sa main depuis que son avis de recherche avait mis ce nom maudit dessus. Il y en avait eu plusieurs avant cet événement mais c’était tout simplement devenu pire. 

Et Luffy en avait marre de se faire accoster pour des batailles qui ne tenaient pas la route et pour qu’on demande son compagnon en mariage. Ses compagnons en fait.

Bon, il y avait toujours eu des demandes en mariage de temps en temps depuis qu’ils étaient passés dans le Nouveau Monde. Nami en recevait à la pelle par exemple, de même que Brook au vu de sa célébrité. Franky en avait reçu quelques-unes des plus étranges avant que sa relation avec Robin ne soit connue par l’entièreté des mers. Zoro en avait pas mal avant qu’il ne parte à Wano. 

Il détenait maintenant le record de demandes avec leur épopée dans le pays des samouraïs à cause de son habilité aux katanas. 

Et bien entendu Luffy. Mais bon, il en recevait déjà avant leur séparation et leur passage dans le Nouveau Monde alors ils ne comptaient plus. 

Sanji regarda le pont plein de pirates assommés ou à moitié dans les vapes en se demandant si la réponse allait enfin faire le tour des océans pour que les gens arrêtent de vouloir demander les StrawHat en mariage. Tous les StrawHat. 

Jetant son mégot dans l’océan, il laissa ses camarades faire de même avec leurs adversaires dans leur propre navire pour aller cuisiner un en-cas post-bataille.  
.

« Nico Robin, je voudrais te demander ta main ! »

« _Supeeer_ pas cool de demander ça devant moi bro. » déclara simplement le cyborg en frappant le pirate inconnu au bataillon avec son poing. 

La brune eut un petit ricanement, celui qu’elle cachait, pendant que les membres de son équipage continuaient à défendre la main de la jeune femme de personnes n’étant pas son partenaire de vie actuel. 

Ce n’était pas la première qu’elle recevait, mais cela faisait un moment qu’elle n’en avait pas eu vu sa relation connue avec le cyborg ici présent. Voir Franky énervé par ces demandes était toujours plaisant. Une boule de chaleur se répandait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu’elle entendait son compagnon dire qu’elle était sienne. 

Surtout en venant la voir plus tard pour lui demander si c’était toujours ok pour qu’il l’appelle comme cela.  
. 

« Nami veux-tu m’épou - »

« OK, j’en ai ma claque ! » hurla le capitaine des StrawHat en envoyant son pied dans la figure du pirate, dont personne ne savait d’où il venait vu qu’ils sortaient d’une taverne à l’instant.

La rousse essaya vainement de ne pas grimacer en voyant le visage saignant de son ancien possible fiancé. Ces demandes intempestives, pendant les batailles ou simplement quand ils accostaient, commençaient vraiment à courir sur le haricot de tout l’équipage.

« Nami ! Je veux discuter avec le chef de la presse ! » 

« Aye Cap’tain. » sourit-elle. « Je te trouve ça rapidement. Usopp, Franky je vais avoir besoin de vous ! »  
.

Il fallut plusieurs heures à la navigatrice et ses deux compagnons pour trouver un moyen de parler au chef de la presse, tout simplement car ils devaient avant tout avoir un moyen de cacher leur propre numéro pour pouvoir passer l’appel afin d’être tranquilles après coup. 

Une fois qu’ils eurent trouvé un escargophone blanc, que Nami avait négocier à prix serré, les deux bricoleurs purent l’installer convenablement au niveau de leur propre escargophone. Ils n’étaient pas totalement sûr de la viabilité de leur système, donc ils firent plusieurs essais auprès des DenDen Mushi qu’ils connaissaient déjà. 

Bartoloméo avait été très heureux d’être le sujet de test de son équipage favori. 

Ils attendirent le repas pour déclarer à leur capitaine élastique qu’il pouvait faire ce qu’il avait demandé plus tôt dans la journée. La détermination se lut pendant quelques secondes dans le regard noir avant qu’elle ne disparaisse parce que Sanji amenait le dessert. 

Pendant que le blond s’occupait de la vaisselle avec l’aide du sabreur, Luffy composa le numéro du Times avec un sourire. Personne ne savait vraiment si cela était une bonne idée ou non, Usopp ne pouvait s’empêcher de commenter celle-ci avec ses angoisses habituelles, mais c’était un ordre de leur capitaine et ils ne reculaient pas devant cela. 

_Oui, ici la secrétaire de Monsieur Morgans ‘’Big News’’ que puis-je pour vous ?_

« Ici Monkey D. Luffy, je suis celui qui deviendra Roi des Pirates et je voudrais parler avec votre boss shishishi ! »

Nami poussa un grand soupir, elle avait beau avoir dit à son capitaine de faire dans la dentelle, elle aurait dû se douter que cela n’arriverait jamais. A son grand désarroi et aux rires de la plupart de ses camarades. Ils entendirent la jeune femme pousser un léger cri strident avant de passer la ligne directement à son patron. 

« Au moins, ce fût rapide. » déclara Zoro quand ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d’un changement de DenDen Mushi. 

_Ici Morgans ‘’Big News’’, il semblerait que j’ai StrawHat Luffy à l’appareil ?_

« Oui tout à fait ! Je deviendrai le Roi des Pirates ! » l’homme albatros rit légèrement à cela, plus par amusement que par moquerie heureusement.

_Que me vaut le plaisir d’avoir un pirate d’une telle envergure à l’appareil ?_

« Je veux faire une annonce concernant mon équipage. » 

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil à l’unisson avant de se regarder tour à tour. Personne n’avait vraiment demandé pourquoi le garçon élastique avait voulu le numéro de la presse et Nami commençait à doucement regretter leur foi inébranlable s’ils en oubliaient tous d’interroger leur capitaine, surtout quand il s’apprêtait à faire quelque chose de cette envergure. 

Le propriétaire du Times fit un simple bruit de gorge pour faire comprendre qu’il écoutait son interlocuteur. 

« J’annonce officiellement que tous ceux qui veulent demander la main de n’importe quel membre de mon équipage doivent d’abord battre tous ses membres et moi-même avant de pouvoir poser la question. »

Les hurlements étonnés de son équipage le fit seulement rire ainsi que le locuteur de l’autre côté du DenDen Mushi.

_Et bien, cela est très intéressant ! Votre annonce sera publiée dans le journal de demain, j’espère que votre abonnement à nos Martins Pécheurs est à jour !_

La ligne se coupa sous le rire de Luffy et les airs abasourdis de ses camarades. 

« Quoi ? C’est un ordre du capitaine, ça devrait calmer tout le monde non ? »  
.

« Je voudrais demander la main de Roronoa Zoro. » déclara la pirate du bateau voisin, alors que les StrawHat venaient tout juste de poser l’ancre dans le port de cette petite île.

Au moins, pensa Sanji, les demandes semblaient légèrement plus calmes depuis l’annonce dans le journal. Étant en mer quand celle-ci était apparue, vu qu’ils étaient partis très rapidement de l’île précédente pour éviter d’autres demandes (encore), ils n’avaient pas pu vraiment voir son effet. 

Un navire marchand avait bien voulu demander la main de Nami en commençant à combattre leur capitaine, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que le combat avait duré longtemps. Quelques micro-secondes tout au plus.

« Ok shishishi. » déclara Luffy avec un grand sourire « Tu veux commencer par combattre lequel d’entre nous ? »

La pirate sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de répondre : « La chatte voleuse. »

La jeune femme sourit largement avant de taper dans ses mains. Le cuistot eut un léger sourire en voyant les yeux de celle-ci devenir luisants, cette même lueur que quand elle sentait un trésor à l’intuition. 

L’annonce du Times avait mentionné qu'il fallait battre tous les membres de l’équipage pour pouvoir demander la main d’un des membres, oui. Mais cela n’avait pas mentionné que c’était pas forcément un combat. 

Cela avait étonné tout le monde quand leur capitaine leur avait dit de battre les possibles fiancés comme ils l’entendaient. Par un combat d’inventions, un combat de tir ou encore un combat de bouffe (non il n’avait pas du tout bavé en le disant). Mais au final, Sanji n’était pas totalement étonné. Beaucoup d’entre eux n’aimaient pas se battre pour se battre comme leur capitaine ou leur second. 

« Zoro » fit la rousse mielleusement « trouve nous la taverne. »

Le sourire grognard du sabreur et l’air totalement perdu de la pirate inconnue fit ricaner le cuisinier. Oh boy elle ne savait pas ce qui l’attendait. 

Même leur monstre alcoolique ne battait pas leur navigatrice à un concours de boisson.  
.

Le Times finit par avoir la liste complète des ‘’combats’’ à faire pour pouvoir demander la main de l’un d’entre eux et la publièrent seulement quelques semaines après la première annonce. Zoro ne fut même pas surpris de la voir accroché à l’un des murs de la cuisine, ce même mur où ils avaient leurs affiches ou quelques souvenirs ou dessins. 

Buvant tranquillement une bouteille de rhum, il regarda la liste pendant que son compagnon était en train de faire les habituels en-cas du goûter pour leur équipage en discutant avec Chopper, assit sur le siège du bar. 

__

_Pour avoir l’honneur de demander la main de l’un des StrawHat il faut :_

_Battre Monkey D. StrawHat Luffy en combat à mains nues ;  
Battre le Chasseur de Pirates Roronoa Zoro à un combat de sabre ;  
Battre Nami la Chatte Voleuse à un concours de boisson ;  
Battre God Usopp à un concours de tir ;  
Battre Vinsmoke BlackLeg Sanji à un concours de nourriture (jury – StrawHat) ;  
Battre le Fou de barbe-à-papa Chopper à un quizz de médecine (jury – Nico Robin) ;  
Battre Nico Robin à un quizz de connaissances anciennes (jury – Jinbei & Soul King) ;  
Battre Cyborg Franky à un concours d’inventions (jury – God Usopp, Monkey D. Luffy et Chopper) ;  
Battre Soul King Brook à un concours de course sur l’eau ou de musique (jury – Franky et Nico Robin) ;  
Battre Jinbei le Paladin des mers à un concours d’apnée._

Le sabreur eut un sourire en coin en lisant les conditions. Lui et son capitaine avaient évidemment choisi un combat au sens premier du terme, ce qui avait fait beaucoup baissé le nombre de demandes durant ces dernières semaines. Ce qui était bien, vu que ça réduisait le nombre de navires pirates les abordant. Certains équipages avaient suffisamment de cervelle pour savoir qu’ils n’arriveraient pas à combattre les deux hommes.

Vaincre leur navigatrice à un concours de boisson relevait du miracle, il le savait pour avoir essayé un trop grand nombre de fois. De même pour vaincre leur cuistot avec de la nourriture, ils avaient l’habitude du meilleur et tout le reste avait beau être bon, ce n’était pas la cuisine du blond. Ils le savaient tous pour avoir perdu ce goût pendant deux ans, même lui l’avouait. 

Les autres batailles pouvaient plus ou moins avoir plusieurs issues, mais aucun pirate n’avaient encore réussi à vaincre ses camarades. Le vert avait d’ailleurs été impressionné par la confiance d’Usopp quand plusieurs pirates avaient décidé de commencer par lui. Chopper et Luffy avaient tout simplement eu les yeux scintillants en voyant l’adresse de leur sniper.

Les connaissances de Robin ou de leur médecin étaient bien trop grandes pour que quelqu’un réussisse à les battre mais ils n’avaient pas réponse à tout. Ils étaient tous deux très heureux d’entendre leur adversaire répondre quand ils ne savaient pas. Ce n’était pas beaucoup arrivé bien entendu, à la fierté de l’équipage. 

Franky et Brook s’amusaient clairement de l’air totalement perdu des possibles fiancés quand ceux-ci n’étaient pas connaisseurs du défi. Et quand ils étaient inventeurs ou musiciens, les deux hommes étaient vitalisés comme jamais pour faire de leur mieux. 

Quand à Jinbei… Zoro se demandait s’il était véritablement possible de battre un homme-poisson dans l’eau, même si ce dernier faisait de l’apnée volontaire pour ne pas être trop avantagé. Mais c’était un bon dernier remparts si jamais, au grand jamais, quelqu’un réussissait à battre le reste de l’équipage. Ce qui n’arriverait pas, ils étaient l’équipage du futur Roi des Pirates après tout. 

« C’est tout de même très drôle ce rituel d’accouplement. Je n’avais jamais lu qu’il fallait battre toute la famille de la personne qu’on voulait épouser. » déclara Chopper, au détour de sa conversation avec le blond, sortant le sabreur de ses pensées.

Sanji sourit, sa cigarette non allumée toujours entre ses lèvres « Ce n’est pas comme ça en temps normal. Au pire, les gens ont un très désagréable repas avec la belle-famille ou une conversation avec le père de la personne qu’ils veulent épouser. »

« Oh ! » l’adolescent fronça des sourcils « Alors pourquoi on fait ça ? »

« Parce que ce n’est pas vraiment des demandes conventionnelles. » la tête du renne pencha sur le côté sous le ricanement doux du cuisinier. « Normalement, tu es en couple avant de vouloir épouser la personne. Tu ne demandes pas quelqu’un que tu connais pas. »

« Ces gens nous demandent surtout pour la renommée de l’équipage. » continua Zoro en s’asseyant près de Chopper « Ou parce qu’on a un nom qui signifie quelque chose. Ou parce qu’on est célèbre, ou pour l’argent, etc. »

« Mais ce n’est pas gentil de vouloir se marier pour ces choses. » 

« Non ça ne l’est pas. » Zoro regarda du coin de l’oeil Sanji qui mâchonnait distraitement son filtre, ils savaient tous que beaucoup de ses demandes étaient à cause des Germa et non pour sa propre renommée. « Mais ce n’est pas comme si ils en avaient quelque chose à faire. »

« Du coup, si l’un d’entre nous est en couple, il faudrait aussi que notre conjoint combatte les autres ?» demanda le plus jeune.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes. Oh. Ils n’avaient pas pensé à ça.

« Oh mon dieu. » fit lentement Sanji en arrêtant ses préparations dans une certaine panique. Ce qui inquiéta très rapidement Zoro en voyant le blond sortir en quelques secondes de la cuisine. 

Sanji n’était pas du genre à mettre en pause ses préparations, il le savait pour avoir tenter plusieurs fois de le faire arrêter. Qu’importe la proposition, il fallait une très bonne raison pour que le chef arrête de cuisiner : un combat imprévu, une tempête, une demande de ses princesses, rien d’autre. Croyez le, il avait essayé sans vraiment de succès. 

Il devait toujours attendre que ce soit fini pour avoir droit à quelque chose.

Chopper et lui se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de suivre le sillage de leur camarade. Ils le virent tout juste passer par la trappe descendant aux ateliers. Le sabreur fronça les sourcils avant de prendre le même chemin que le petit médecin. 

En descendant, ils entendirent quelques éclats de voix. A cette heure-là, les deux bricoleurs étaient en général dans leur atelier, quand le sniper ne décidait pas de se mettre sur le pont, donc ils ne furent pas surpris de les entendre tous deux parler avec le blond. 

Par contre, Zoro haussa un sourcil en entendant les pleurs de Franky. Pourquoi…

« Oy qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, faisant tourner les têtes d’Usopp et de Sanji vers lui. 

Tiens, la cigarette de ce dernier était maintenant allumée. 

Franky le regarda quelques secondes avant de refondre en larmes. Chopper n’hésita pas une seconde avant de se jeter sur leur cyborg pour demander ce qui n’allait pas, s’il avait besoin de soin ou avait mal quelque part.

« Il aurait mal quelque part c’est sûr... » déclara Usopp en regarda le sabreur, pour très rapidement se tourner vers Sanji. « On en parle à Luffy tu penses ? »

« Pas sûr que ce goinfre revienne sur sa décision. » dit ce dernier en soufflant de la fumée. « On doit pouvoir corrompre les autres mais lui.. »

Usopp eut le même visage que si quelqu’un lui avait annoncé que leur capitaine avait décidé de faire une bêtise plus grosse que lui. Ce qui chiffonna le bretteur.

« C’est _supeeeeeeeer_ triste. » fit enfin le cyborg, faisant sursauter la petite assemblée « Je voulais faire ça supeeer bien à la prochaine escale, j’avais même réservé le musée spécialement pour elle. »

La main du sniper passa doucement sur l’un des bras mécaniques, pour soutenir le plus vieux du petit groupe sous les compliments de Sanji, qui disait que c’était vraiment parfait pour leur douce archéologue. Le puzzle sembla enfin prendre forme dans son esprit.

« Attends attends… Tu voulais épouser Robin ?! » cria-t-il, abasourdi.

Le brun lui intima de se taire à grand renfort de mains pendant que le cuistot ne résista pas pour lui donner une claque derrière la tête. Le robot reprit sa crise de larmes, car visiblement sa question avait fait redoubler ces dernières. Il comprenait mieux l’air totalement paniqué du cuistot plus tôt. 

« C’est génial Franky ! » s’écria Chopper « Elle va être très heureuse que tu lui demandes ! »

« Oui sauf que maintenant il faut battre tout le monde pour ça. » grimaça Usopp.

« Oh… C’est pour ça que tu es parti si vite Sanji. »

Le blond ne put qu’acquiescer en prenant une longue taff de nicotine. Bon sang, il y avait que lui qui trouvait ça étrange que Franky veuille marier Robin?! Ok ils étaient ensemble depuis un petit moment maintenant mais quand même ! C’est comme s’il demandait la main du coq dans les deux jours !

« Ne fais pas attention à la tête d’algue Franky. Il a freeze. » fit le cuistot en reprenant la parole.

« Oy je suis toujours là cuistot raté. » 

« Ouais ouais. » Sanji ne lui fit qu’un signe très vague de main, surprenant tout le monde en ne relevant l’insulte « Tu peux essayer d’en parler à Luffy mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche. Au pire, Usopp et moi expliqueront aux autres et on te laissera gagner les matchs. »

« Tu ferais ça bro ? » demanda le cyborg parmi les larmes.

« Rater un plat n’est pas compliqué. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules « Robin-swan se doutera qu’on triche mais je ne pense pas que ça la dérange vraiment. »

« Je peux te donner les réponses des questions médicales ! » assura le renne avec un grand sourire « Ou ne pas répondre ! »

« Je peux manquer ma cible. »

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers lui. Il grimaça en passant son regard dans ceux des autres. Zoro n’eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le cuistot reprit.

« Et Zoro perdra son combat -»

« Oy je suis pas - »

« - Sinon c’est ceinture. » finit-il sans se préoccuper de ce que son compagnon pouvait dire.

Le regard bleu semblait lui lancer des éclairs. Le bretteur avait l’habitude de ce genre de regard, surtout venant du blond. Mais il ne put qu’avaler difficilement sa salive à la menace, sous les ricanements d’Usopp et l’air amusé de Franky. Ouais. Bon. Sa dignité, elle repasserait plus tard. Il n’avait pas envie d’une semaine ou plus de ceinture. Vraiment pas. 

Surtout pas en connaissant les tendances aguicheuses de son amant.

« Je vais parler à Luffy. Mais merci les gars. » sourit le bleu.  
.

« Qui d’autre était au courant pour Franky ? » demanda-t-il plus tard, alors que lui et Sanji étaient dans l’aquarium.

« Nami-chan. Elle a fait en sorte que notre magnifique archéologue ne rentre pas avant nous sur le Sunny lors de la dernière escale, on y a trouvé la bague, et il me semble qu’elle a aidé Franky pour privatiser le musée. »

Zoro grommela légèrement en buvant sa bouteille de saké, à cause des caresses que le blond faisait dans ses cheveux. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement ça, surtout quand il voulait simplement profiter des jambes de son compagnon pour faire une sieste tranquille mais il savait que le cuistot appréciait. Et ça l’aidait à s’endormir quelques fois.

« Comment t’as été mis dans la combine ? »

Il ne s’intéressait pas à toute cette histoire, pas réellement. Mais il aimait entendre Sanji parler alors il posait des questions. Vu que ce dernier ne parlait pas forcément de lui-même (oui, il avait encore l’histoire de Whole Cake en travers de la gorge). 

« Il m’a demandé de l’aide pour la demande. » dit-il en haussant des épaules « Usopp était un support émotionnel même s’il l’a aidé pour choisir la bague et j’ai juste donné des idées pour l’endroit où il pouvait faire sa proposition. »

Le sabreur ne fit qu’un bruit de gorge pour signifier qu’il avait suivi avant de fermer l’oeil pour s’installer plus confortablement sur la cuisse de son amant. C’était dur à cause des muscles du blond mais c’était parfait à son goût. Un des meilleurs oreillers du bateau. 

« Il veut porter son nom tu sais ? » il n’avait pas besoin de voir son camarade pour savoir que Sanji souriait « Pour qu’elle ne soit plus la seule d’Ohara, pour l’honorer un peu plus. »

« Romantique j’imagine. » dit-il d’un air neutre.

« Rahh t’y comprends vraiment rien tête d’asperge. » s’amusa l’autre homme « Ce n’est pas que romantique. C’est surtout pour montrer son engagement envers elle. Robin-swan est une femme extraordinaire et Franky le sait. Ce n’est qu’une autre façon de lui montrer cela. »

Il bougea légèrement sa tête sur la cuisse pour montrer qu’il réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire le cuisinier. L’argumentaire semblait tenir. Mais il ne voyait pas que ça dans ce geste. Pour lui, ça avait une connotation plus possessive. Comme un « Nous portons le même nom, je suis à toi et tu es à moi ». 

Il ne prendrait pas le nom de son partenaire s’il devait se marier. Parce qu’il ne voulait pas forcément être à quelqu’un. Mais l’idée que quelqu’un porte le sien lui plaisait bien. 

« Mouais. Si tu le dis shit-cook. » il sourit distraitement en entendant l’autre homme grommeler « J’espère que Luffy le laissera faire son truc parce que je n’ai pas envie de faire genre. »

« Tu préfères la ceinture ? » demanda, amusé, le blond. 

Personne ne parlera de sa grimace et du fait qu’il râla plusieurs minutes pour essayer de faire tomber cette menace. Nope. Personne.  
.

Zoro regarda leur charpentier se laisser tomber, littéralement, sur les canapés rouges de la cuisine. Il eut un regard interrogateur partagé avec le coq, qui finissait d’essuyer la vaisselle du dîner fini il y a bien une heure. Aucun des deux hommes ne posèrent de questions, laissant Franky garder son visage enfoui dans le cuir. 

Puis ce dernier grommela en s’asseyant.

« Laisse moi deviner. » commença Sanji « Luffy veut que tu nous fasses les matchs. »

« Plus ou moins. » grommela le cyborg.

Le vert haussa un sourcil. Ca voulait dire quoi ça ? Ils allaient devoir se combattre et laisser gagner leur camarade pour de bon ? 

« Il veut que je le combatte lui. Et que je te combatte toi, pour montrer que je peux subvenir aux besoins de Robin. »

C’était… Étonnamment intelligent ? Ils savaient tous très bien que leur capitaine n’était pas qu’un abruti enfantin mais ces éclats de lucidités pouvaient toujours les prendre de court. Même s’ils en étaient les principaux observateurs. Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard avant de soupirer de concert. 

« Je te donnerai une recette simple à faire mais parfaite pour notre magnifique archéologue. Et je louperai une partie de la préparation. »

« Chef-bro t’es pas obligé... » hésita Franky.

« Je te réveillerai demain matin pour qu’on cuisine ça. » sourit le blond.

Le bretteur roula de l’oeil en voyant leur camarade se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes, tout en remerciant Sanji pour son aide. Il en faisait toujours trop. A se demander comment la brune n’était pas encore au courant de toute cette agitation, elle qui savait toujours tout sur le Sunny. 

« On arrive sur la prochaine île dans deux jours. Ca te laisse le temps de combattre Luffy avant qu’on débarque. » fit-il.

Visiblement, leurs encouragements, s’il pouvait appeler ça comme ça, donnèrent assez de pêche au bleu pour que ce dernier ne se lève et fasse une de ses fameuses poses. Meh. Rien ne changerait jamais sur ce navire.  
.

Le petit-déjeuner du lendemain matin ne passa pas inaperçu vu que, comme prévu, Franky avait aidé leur chef à le préparer. Ceux n’étant pas au courant haussèrent un sourcil à cela, mais aucune question ne fût posée. Mais Zoro pouvait voir le sérieux de Luffy dans sa façon de bouger. Le test était en cours.

Tout le monde grimaça légèrement en mangeant leur petit-déjeuner. Comme promis, Sanji avait raté une étape de sa préparation et on pouvait clairement le sentir, alors que le plat de Franky était bon. Pas parfait comme ils avaient l’habitude de manger, mais c’était étonnamment mieux que les viennoiseries du blond.

L’air inquiet apparut sur les visages de l’équipage, c’était un signe de mal-être chez leur cuistot si leurs plats n’étaient pas parfaits, tous le savait. Nami posa la question la première, hésitante.

« Sanji-kun.. Tout va bien ? »

« Bien sûr ma douce navigatrice ! » répondit-il, enjoué comme à son habitude « Pourquoi cette question ma princesse ? C’est si gentil de ta part de t’inquiéter pour moi mais je vais parfaitement bien. » 

La rousse fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant de lancer un regard au sabreur, qui haussa simplement des épaules en réponse. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question maintenant, pas en présence de Robin qui mangeait avec joie les pancakes au café de son petit-ami.

« Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais bien Franky-san. » déclara Jinbei, en mangeant sa propre portion. 

Le charpentier répondit d’un simple sourire, mangeant sa propre part. Le repas continua dans cette ambiance étrange entre inquiétude et bonne humeur avant que tout le monde parte à ses affaires. Zoro eut le temps de voir la brune embrasser doucement la joue du bleu avant de sortir de la cuisine avec leur capitaine. 

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il « Franky passe le premier test ? »

Seul le sourire amusé du brun lui répondit mais il savait ce que cela signifiait.  
.

Le blond avait pour habitude de s’entraîner très tôt le matin, bien avant qu’il ne commence les préparations pour le petit-déjeuner à vrai dire. Généralement, Jinbei était avec lui et les deux hommes s’exerçaient jusqu’à la fin du lever de soleil. Des fois, le sabreur qui lui servait de petit-ami venait également, quand il n’avait pas passé une partie de la nuit à s’entraîner de son côté. 

Voir Franky ce matin-là étonna un peu le cuisinier et l’homme poisson mais aucun des deux ne dit rien. Ils s’entraînèrent juste tous trois doucement avant que la journée ne commence réellement. 

Au moins une fois par semaine, l’équipage se forçait à s’entraîner ensemble à des combats un contre un ou par équipe. Ils ne se donnaient pas forcément à fond, c’était surtout pour rester en forme et ne pas perdre la main, même si c’était techniquement très compliqué d’oublier comment se battre quand ils étaient attaqués régulièrement ou se foutaient dans des histoires plus grosses qu’eux. 

Donc il ne fut pas vraiment surpris que Franky demande à s’entraîner avec Luffy ce jour-là. 

C’était une bonne tactique pour combattre leur capitaine sans éveiller les soupçons de la brune sur ce qu’il se passait réellement. 

Il ne put rien en voir vu qu’il avait lui même un combat contre Chopper à mener dans une autre zone du navire mais il espérait que tout se passe bien pour ses camarades. 

Son propre combat d’entraînement fut intéressant. Les métamorphoses du médecin lui permettaient de parfaire à la fois le combat proche et son Haki d’observation, la vitesse du plus jeune d’entre eux pouvait être réellement impressionnante selon sa transformation. Nami déclara la fin des trois combats en cours pour passer au suivant et il fut amusé de voir Luffy et Franky tous deux au sol, épuisés sur l’herbe du Sunny. 

« Meh, je pense qu’il a réussi. » s’amusa-t-il, une fois qu’il s’était approché du vert.

« C’était pas mal. » répondit ce dernier simplement.

Le sourire des deux hommes, toujours au sol, ne trompait pourtant pas.  
.

L’accostage fut rapide malgré la nuit qui n’aidait pas à amarrer le bateau. Trop fatigués pour vouloir partir en ville afin de trouver un endroit où dormir, ils restèrent simplement dans les dortoirs et chambres pour le reste de la soirée. 

Zoro et Sanji ne furent donc pas étonnés de voir le bleu totalement paniqué dans le dortoir des garçons, encore endormi, quand ils sortirent de leur chambre pour s’entraîner au petit matin. Le vert roula de l’oeil avant de sortir du dortoir, parce qu’il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’être dans cette conversation. Il attendrait le blond sur le pont arrière. 

« Je suis _super_ stressé bro. Et si elle dit non ? Et si elle rigole ? Et si - » commença Franky, en murmurant rapidement sans que le cuisinier ne puisse en placer une. 

Ce dernier dut mettre sa main sur la bouche du charpentier pour qu’il le regarde enfin, ses épaules métalliques se détendant un peu.

« Tu as la bague ? » Franky acquiesça « Tu as prévenu le musée qu’on arrivait ? » il le refit « Tu sais ce que tu vas dire ? » il recommença « Alors tout va bien. Tu l’emmènes en balade dans la matinée, comme prévu, vous mangez tranquillement au restaurant, comme prévu, et vous partez pour le musée après ça. Tout va bien. »

Il marmonna contre la main blanche quelques secondes avant que le chef ne l’enlève, quelque peu râleur. 

« Mais et si on se fait découvrir ? Et si la Marine nous trouve ? Et si - »

« Je t’arrête là parce que je te rappelle que Nami-chan a vérifié plusieurs fois que cette île n’avait pas de base de Marine, qu’Usopp a vérifié qu’elle était amicale aux pirates et que j’ai vérifié qui cuisinait là où vous allez. »

« Tout va bien se passer Franky-san. » ajouta Jinbei, qui devait venir de se réveiller. D’un regard les deux hommes remarquèrent que ce n’était pas le seul. 

« Tu as combattu le futur Roi des Pirates pour demander la main de Robin ! Tu peux le faire ! » encouragea Usopp, grand sourire aux lèvres et pouces levés.

« Oh c’était donc ça le combat d’hier ? » s’écria Brook « Je me disais bien que ce combat était drastiquement plus sérieux que les anciens yohohoho. »

« Désolé de vous avoir réveillés les gars. » s’excusa Franky.

« On s’en fiche Franky ! Tu dois rendre heureuse Robin ! Ordre du capitaine ! »

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres des hommes du dortoir alors que le charpentier hocha lentement la tête, les larmes aux yeux dues au stress et l’approbation de sa seconde famille. Sanji pensa que ce n’était pas la dernière fois de la journée qu’il le verrait pleurer.  
.

Ils ne purent pas profiter de la journée entièrement car un groupe de pirates arriva sur l’île en début de soirée. Le combat fut rapidement engagé sans que personne n’eut de nouvelles du couple parti pour la journée. Zoro ne s’inquiétait pas vraiment pour eux mais il espérait que Franky ait fini sa demande avant que les pirates ne les trouvent. Il n’avait pas envie de recommencer toute cette manigance. 

« Où est Nico Robin ?! » hurla un des pirates face à lui. Un peu plus loin, il entendit une question similaire mais avec le nom du cook aux lèvres.

Un grand bruit fit relever la tête du sabreur et de son adversaire. Le nuage de fumée ne pouvait dire qu’une chose, le cyborg et la jeune femme revenaient en faisant une petite percée. Il sourit. 

« Nico Robin ! » hurla le pirate face à Chopper « Devient ma femme ! Je battrai ton équipage pour toi ! »

« Je suis déjà fiancée. » 

Il essaya vraiment de ne pas rire. Entre le visage fier et larmoyant de Franky, l’air heureux de la brune et l’équipage adverse totalement abasourdi par l’annonce, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus fun. Sûrement le tableau des trois à la fois. 

Les combats s’arrêtèrent d’un coup d’un seul en réponse. Dommage. 

« Mais… Mais » commença le pirate brun.

« Ferme la bouche au lieu de baver sur ma fiancée ! » 

« Il vous a tous battus pour pouvoir faire sa demande ? » demanda son adversaire, ses propres sabres vers le sol.

« Pas vraiment. Mais il réussi les épreuves imposées par notre capitaine. »

Il pouvait entendre les félicitations des deux équipages pour l’heureux couple. Usopp pleurait avec Brook et Chopper, Nami regardait la bague avec un sourire effrayant, Luffy riait avec Jinbei pendant que Sanji virevoltait autour de ses deux princesses. 

Étonnamment, Zoro ne s’était pas attendu à d’autres réactions que cela. 

« BlackLeg Sanji ! Je te demande de m’épouser ! » osa un pirate près du blond, le faisant s’arrêter dans sa danse ridicule. 

Le brun d’un peu plus tôt fit un bruit outré avant de s’exclamer « Non ! Épouse moi ! »

Et d’un coup d’un seul. Des demandes pour plusieurs membres de l’équipage fusèrent sans qu’ils n’y comprennent rien. Même l’équipage de Bartoloméo n’étaient pas aussi demandeur que ce groupe de pirates actuellement. 

Luffy riait à toutes les demandes avec Robin tandis que les autres StrawHat regardaient l’équipage adverse de manière ahurie. Et le nom de Sanji revint beaucoup, beaucoup trop de fois à l’avis du vert. Ok sa relation avec le combattant tout en jambes n’était pas réellement connue sur l’océan. Ok ils avaient tous deux décidé de ne pas vraiment se montrer en public pour éviter les potins médiatiques. Ok, ils avaient tous deux l’habitude de paraître neutres face aux demandes. 

Mais là, il avait envie de tuer la moitié de l’équipage adverse. 

« Le cook est déjà pris bordel ! » cria-t-il, énervé et faisant s’arrêter tout le monde. 

_Ah ?_ Il avait dit ça à voix haute ? 

Boh, tant pis. Il en avait marre de voir des gens aux pieds de son amant. Amant qui était étrangement rougissant.

« Zoro ! Tu dois me battre pour demander Sanji ! Et prendre des cours avec Chopper ! » déclara Luffy, le visage sérieux. 

Le cuistot bafouilla plusieurs fois sous les rires de leur équipage. Il ne savait même pas ce que le blond pouvait vouloir dire mais cela ne le fit que sourire un peu plus. 

« Mais c’est pas vrai ! » hurla le pirate brun « A quoi ça sert d’avoir une liste de combat si on peut même pas demander aux personnes après coup ! »

« Vous pouvez toujours battre notre sabreur pour l’empêcher de demander à notre cuisinier. » sourit simplement Robin.

Même en ne connaissant pas la brune, Zoro savait que c’était une mauvaise idée de suivre ce conseil. Pourtant, il fut surpris par un cri de guerre venant de plusieurs pirates avant qu’ils ne se lancent vers lui. Son sourire s’agrandit et il put clairement voir Sanji secouer la tête, dépité, avant de la poser dans sa main.

Ouais. Le blond serait sien. Merde, il en avait marre qu’on demande son cuistot en mariage, il le ferait lui même.


End file.
